


Eye's purple, deep and galactic

by Saladoffandoms



Series: Danganronpa poetic things [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, No Dialogue, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saladoffandoms/pseuds/Saladoffandoms
Summary: Kokichi Oma poetic angst
Series: Danganronpa poetic things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194767
Kudos: 7





	Eye's purple, deep and galactic

_Kokichi Oma ___

__A boy filled with deception and ‘evil intent’. Behind his dark purple eye’s, there was someone there, someone filled with pain, a shattered boy with a heart tainted of broken glass and bullet holes, and unfixable boy with anxiety and trauma, a boy who was sorry for everything, a boy who hated his real self and couldn't get out of this villain persona, and boy who had trapped himself in lies and false hope, a boy drowning in his own lies and tears, not even trying to call for help or save himself, just lying there, letting his lies slowly kill him. Behind his dark purple eye’s there was a place where the lies stopped and truth began._ _


End file.
